


baby.

by jooniee



Category: BTS-방탄소년단, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Taehyung, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexting, Spanking, Top Jungkook, Top!Jungkook, bangtan - Freeform, blowjob, bottom tae, bts - Freeform, bts nsfw, bts ship - Freeform, gay ship, no one ever writes good bottom tae so i try, nsfw bts, taekook, taekook nsfw, taekook smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: basically, taekook are sexting and it gets to the point where jungkook is teasing taehyung. only for a few moments later a flustered taehyung shows up at jungkooks bedroom door.bottom!taehyungtop!jungkook





	baby.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i’ve been working on this for a while but i’ve been busy so that’s why i’m just now uploading it :(( sorry!!

the dorm had been really quiet recently, you would hear the occasional argument between the maknae line over who ate the last of whatever so and so was saving. on the other hand, that hadn’t happened much anymore. Taehyung and Jungkook have been really invested in sexting each other to see who would break first and go to the others room to completely wreck them. Neither of them had broke yet, but Taehyung felt like today would be the day. 

“hey baby” is how Jungkook would always start the conversation with Taehyung.  
Taehyung being the kinky shit that he is replies with calling Jungkook daddy. 

“hey daddy ;)” Taehyung knows Jungkook is weak for pet names, especially when it’s Taehyung calling him these names. He’s not going to lie if he hasn’t had the biggest crush on Taehyung for months, years even.

“what are you up to?” Jungkook frantically types and nervously waits for a response. The younger already semi-hard due to some thoughts he had about Taehyung in the shower moments prior. 

“nothing much, just really bored. you?” Tae sends back, he knows how the conversation will end. Every time Jungkook sends Taehyung a text calling him pet names it either ends up with them sending nudes, or sexting. It hasn’t led to them actually fucking yet, but they know it won’t be long before it does 

“been thinking about you, in many ways.” Jungkook knows he probably shouldn’t have said that last part but before he could do anything the message sent and he heard a faint ‘ping’ noise from Taehyung’s room.

“oh, in what ways have you thought of me ;)” Jungkook wants to scream because of the way Taehyung makes him feel. 

“thought of how great your ass is, how nice your mouth looks wrapped around my cock” Jungkook hovers his finger over the send button before sending the message and not regretting anything when he sees Tae’s response. 

“i love your cock. love the way you make me feel.” Jungkook almost chokes reading the text before quickly typing a response. 

“fuck yeah you do baby, want you to ride me while i leave pretty little love bites all over your neck so everyone knows your mine.” He doesn’t know where this sudden confidence came from but he loves it. Other than the nervous feeling lingering in the back of his mind, all he really wants right now is Taehyung and Taehyung only. 

“i would give anything to have your dick in my mouth right now” Jungkook moans quietly reading the text, thinking of the things Taehyung could be doing to him and the things he could be doing to Tae. 

“i’m right here baby, come and get me.” Jungkook sends the message, it was read. No response. Seconds later there’s a faint knock at the door, he opens it to see a flustered Taehyung with an obvious bulge forming in his pants.

“Hello, yes I’ve got a 5:00 dick appointment. let’s get started shall we?” Tae smirks, inviting himself into the room before shutting and locking the door. He also places a small blanket near the underside of the door to reduce some noise. 

“god i want you so bad.” Jungkook says pulling Taehyung closer to him and sloppily kissing him. the kisses get sloppier as time passes before Jungkook is moving down Taehyung’s jawline and neck, leaving purple marks. 

“J-Jungkook, everyone will see those. the stylists are going to be so mad.” Tae whines, He’s also kind of turned on by the fact those marks will still be there within their schedule and everyone will know who he belongs to. 

“let them know babe.” Jungkook says continuing to leave marks on Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung gasps quietly when Jungkook bites down on the nape of his neck. 

“too many clothes.” Tae smirks before removing Jungkooks shirt and following with his own. Tae begins to fumble with the zipper of Jungkook’s pants to try to get them off. 

“You’re so impatient i love it so much.” Jungkook says. “although i would like this to last longer than what we’re planning, want you all to myself.” tae smirks at the comment, he sits up from where he was sat and moves to straddle jungkook’s lap. Taehyung takes this opportunity to kiss jungkook for a bit longer, no matter how many times they’ve kissed he’s still always so addicted to the way the younger’s lips feels on his own. Every so often jungkook would bite down on tae’s bottom lip causing taehyung is moan quietly. taehyung places his hands on jungkooks chest before slowly rocking himself back and forth on jungkook’s lap, grinding his gardening cock into jungkooks. “want me to take your pants off baby.” jungkook asks and taehyung nods. Jungkook then begins to remove taehyung’s pants as well to reveal he had nothing on underneath. Tae must have been planning something beforehand. 

“were you planning on doing this?” Jungkook asks, he makes a ‘tsk’ noise a few times and shakes his finger at taehyung. 

“Maybe i’ll have to punish you baby.” Taehyung moans at the thought of Jungkook spanking him and teasing him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

“Please daddy.” Taehyung whimpers, Jungkook sits up and near the side of the bed. He motions for Taehyung to lay across his lap. 

“How many times should i spank you baby?” Jungkook asks rubbing Taehyung’s unclothed asscheek.

“th-thirty.” Taehyung may regret it, but he loves being spanked so much, especially by Jungkook. 

“think you can handle thirty?” Jungkook asks before slowly removing Taehyung’s underwear. 

“yes, please just spank me already.” Tae whines, earning one harsh smack from Jungkook. Taehyung moans at the contact. 

“count for me baby.” Jungkook demands, Taehyung complies and begins counting with every hit. 

“twenty-eight.” Taehyung is almost crying at this point but not from pain but from pleasure. 

“tw-twenty-nine.” Taehyung moans loudly with the contact as he’s beginning to get sensitive from it. 

“thirty.” he screams. his asscheeks tinted a pretty shade of red, hand and fingerprints littering the skin. 

“such a good baby boy, what would you like to do now?” Jungkook asks, sitting Tae in his lap and rubbing his hand near the small of Taehyung’s back. 

“Can i ride you daddy?” Taehyung looks down at Jungkook and asking the question so innocently, it almost made Jungkook choke. The younger has a thing for riding, He loves the site of Taehyung bouncing in his lap and moaning his name as he’s completely wrecking him. It’d honestly been so long since the last time they’d fucked so the question came off a bit surprising. They’ve kind of been “friends with benefits” for a while now. Jungkook just moaned in response, Taehyung took that as a yes and pushed Jungkook back onto the bed. 

“I think you should get rid of these first.” Tae bites his lip directing towards Jungkooks boxers. He slides off the youngest lap and into the floor in between Jungkook’s legs. He mouths at Jungkooks clothed erection. 

“baby please.” Jungkook says, taking a fist full of Taehyung’s hair in his hand. 

“okay okay, i’ll stop teasing.” Tae smiles, the eldest then uses his hands to remove Jungkook’s pants and underwear. Tae admires the site in front of his and decides to give Jungkook’s cock a few gentle strokes and kitten licks. With these actions he earns quiet deep moans from the younger. 

Tae begins to quicken his pace and begin to tease the tip of Jungkook’s cock with his mouth. He’s giving small kitten licks and kisses, Jungkook has his head thrown back, mouth agape and his hand in taehyung’s hair. Taehyung is using his other hand to finger himself open for Jungkook. Taehyung decides to just say fuck it and deepthroat jungkook, doing so jungkook moans loudly as he feels his cock hit the back of taehyung’s throat, the eldest moaning around it and sending vibrations the jungkook’s body. 

“baby.” Jungkook moans breathlessly, “please, get your ass in my lap right now.”  
Taehyung nods and pushes Jungkook back down onto the bed once more and straddles his thighs.  
Tae places one hand on Jungkook’s chest, while the other is guiding Jungkook’s cock to his entrance. Tae moans quietly as his lowers himself onto Jungkook. Taehyung’s gives himself a minute to adjust to Jungkook’s size and starts to build up a steady pace. Jungkook’s hands find their way to tae’s hips to help him pick himself back up and down. His hands occasionally run down tae’s smooth thighs and the inner part near the eldest’s leaking member. 

“ah, fuck, jungkook” tae says in between breaths, “touch me please.” he whines. Jungkook keeps one hand on tae’s hips with the other is slowly stroking taehyung’s dick. Tae can already feel his legs start shaking, Jungkook notices and takes control. He places his hands on taehyung’s hips and thrusts into his friend at a steady pace. 

“f-fuck ju-jungkook. oh my god, s’good, s’so good for me.” taehyung breathes harshly. 

“m’close.” Jungkook says, thrusting faster to chase his orgasm.  
Taehyung is moaning louder and whinier as Jungkook is thrusting harder and deeper, angling to hit the right spot that he knows will make taehyung cum within minutes. 

“fuck, jungkook. there, right there.” He barely manages to say. Tae wants to touch himself so bad but he’s determined to only cum by jungkook’s cock and his touch. 

“f-fuck Ju-jungkook.” taehyung moans, coming in spirts all over his and Jungkook’s chest and stomach. 

“you didn’t cum” taehyung sits up confused. “why’d you stop?”

“didn’t want to make you feel oversensitive.” Jungkook says. 

“How about you be a good boy and suck daddy off hm?” Jungkook smirks. Taehyung smiles and hops off of jungkooks lap, whining at the empty feeling. 

Tae begins the same teasing actions from earlier. Except he went a bit father and kisses the underside of Jungkook’s cock which causes the younger to shiver.  
tae works his hand at the base of jungkooks cock before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking lightly. 

“fuck, you’re so good for me baby. s’glad to have you in my life.” jungkook praises. that’s another thing about taehyung, he has a praise kink. While being praised taehyung moans around the tip of jungkooks cock and takes his mouth down further and further, hollowing out his cheeks. Jungkook takes a fist full of taehyung’s hair and begins to use taehyung’s mouth however he pleases. taehyung knows that jungkook is close when he feels his cock twitch inside of his mouth. jungkook taps taehyung’s arm to tell him to pull off, but he doesn’t. 

“taehyung, baby” jungkook moans, “m’close.” taehyung taps jungkooks thigh twice to give him the okay and just continues to suck jungkook off. Moments later jungkook is tightening his grip on tae’s hair and shooting hot sticky liquid down taehyung’s throat. Jungkook looks down at tae and he removes his mouth from jungkooks cock. taehyung smiles at jungkook before swallowing everything, he giggles a bit before standing back up to kiss his boyfriend. 

“thank you for tonight, i really enjoyed it.” taehyung says kissing jungkook once more. 

“me too, just wish it wasn’t over so soon, round two?” jungkook says. 

“maybe later, i’m a bit tired right now. so let’s just get cleaned up and head to bed.” tae suggests. Jungkook agreed and the two decide to just spend the rest of their night cuddling, but that’s always their favorite thing to do. “so, taehyung.” Jungkook starts, taehyung hums sleepily. “i was thinking if you wanted to, you could be my boyfriend now. i mean we’ve been friends with benefits for a while and it’s getting kind of old, i just want something more than a quick fuck.” Jungkook says. “i would like that, i’ll be your boyfriend, only if that means extra cuddles after sex.” taehyung states. “of course, only for you.” Jungkook says kissing the top of his now boyfriend’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> also thanks for all the love on my previous stories!!! also may make a part 2 to this ;) i have some ideas :)
> 
> also sorry for the confusing part where in the beginning it said crush then switched to boyfriend near the middle/end. i went back and fixed it and edited some stuff. definitely am writing a part two to this :’).


End file.
